


【Lion×你】骑士啊是什么苦恼你

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 几天前用手机写的，格式混乱也没回头看有没有错字什么的，就凑合着看。





	【Lion×你】骑士啊是什么苦恼你

你不知道，你觉得渴。清晨醒来之后发现自己被他抱在怀里，用手指轻轻梳理长发，薄被之下他上身赤裸，你把手放在他后腰，仅仅只是这样，你就会毫无来由地觉得渴。

不难解决，甚至不需要准备的时间。奥利弗低下头来亲你的脸颊，在你耳边用法语说亲爱的早上好，他的声音低哑又好听，让你在被子底下止不住地缩紧身体，双腿难耐地缠绕他的腰。腿根的皮肤和他人鱼线都被汁液沾湿，你轻轻动一下，腿心处被填满的地方就发出轻微的水声。这些都在被子里，水声闷在被子底下，焦渴的身体也在被子底下。他只是闭上眼睛，手掌放在你后脑，那副样子像极了在安慰一个小女孩儿。

他的小女孩儿，你。闭着眼睛听着他的心跳和呼吸，收紧湿漉滚热的内壁去描绘他的形状，绞紧他腰去把他吞得更深，更深，再进去一点儿，直到你双腿打着抖，不知道他碰到了哪里。又被探索到一个新的地方，新的刺激和乐趣。他要开始大快朵颐了，他握住你的腿根把你往上抱，他露出又湿又硬的一段，然后翻身把你压在身下。他吻你沾着泪水的眼角，让你抱着他的脖子，奥利弗在你耳边说，乖孩子，犹如落下一个魔咒，从耳朵钻进喉咙，从喉咙滑进胃里。

雄狮闭上眼睛，女孩儿的哀哭开始在他的房间里响起，回荡。求你，求求你，她哭着说。她觉得饿，填充她，喂饱她，灌注她的身体。他听见床头轻轻撞击着墙面，听见融合处汁液湿漉黏滞地流动挤压，听见他的女孩儿搂住他的脖子，奥利弗，奥利弗，好舒服，求你了，求求你。

不需要她开口，狮子知道她想要什么。假期的早晨他们总会这样。如果是他想要，那么就算你还没睡醒那也跑不了。腿间有两根手指，你还以为自己做了一个旖旎的美梦，你还以为你梦到自己的恋人在耳鬓厮磨，轻轻拉开你的双腿，用手指把你玩得像个汁水流淌的水果。你梦到他低下身子在你腿间舔舐，柔软的舌尖擦过他无数次侵犯过的地方，嘴唇找到湿漉敏感的一个小凸起反复亲吻。他在你身体上找到一眼可以解渴的泉水。

朦胧的快感让你无法醒来，他太轻了，他故意的，让你堕入一张挂在半空的虚幻的网中无法醒来，让你在网中虚弱地挣扎。他从背后进犯你的身体，进入的动作慢而轻，所有的快感在你看来都像一个温暖的梦，你梦到情人吻你的耳垂，在你颈间呼气，吻你的肩头，你梦到他轻轻分开你的双腿，轻轻填满你的身体。你下意识收紧来贴合着他，慢慢地吸吮他进入你的那一部分，耳边有男人的低喘，这是真实还是梦境，你不知道。总之两者之间都有他，奥利弗，你的恋人，你的欲望和倚仗。他在你腿间品尝晨间第一道美味，女孩儿的身体温热柔软，他把脸贴在你后肩，就着湿润的水声退出来，然后突然用力一顶——

他终于把你弄醒了。

电流从腿间迅速刺入四肢，那儿又撑又热，湿漉泥泞，黏滑又充实得可疑。你颤抖着，身体已经熟悉地把他吮紧，但你还不知道他在干什么。

你不知道吗？你的男人问你，他开始用力在你腿间发泄他清晨时过剩的精力和冲劲，他用法语对你说我的宝贝儿，又说你不知道我在你没睡醒的时候就在操你了吗。

那你现在知道了，刚刚清醒，全身瘫软，分着双腿被他从后面深深地顶弄，他不断地进去一次又一次，腿下床单都湿了一片。但他觉得不够，他觉得渴，他必须饮尽那个泉水，你是他的甘霖和细雨，落在手间，可以细细把玩品尝。

任何地方，任何时间。只要你们觉得渴。你在厨房里翻找牛奶，穿着他的条纹衬衫，光脚踩在地板上。再过半个小时，你低下身子去扯他的腰带，他抚摸你的头顶，毫无罪恶感地开黄腔，乖孩子，你会找到牛奶的。

等他把这种伎俩玩够了，然后就得解决真正的问题。你面对着被你打开翻找过的冰箱，黄色便利贴提醒他咖啡豆用完了，记得把三明治加热了再吃，你一个字母一个字母地读自己用蓝色圆珠笔写下来的句子，他一寸一寸帮你褪下内裤，一个一个帮你解开胸罩的扣子。他把手伸进宽大衬衫的下摆，扶着你抬起后臀，踮起脚尖，朝他敞开。

又湿又软，饥渴地吮吸，每次都是这样，让他想要把你撕开。你太小了，颤抖着踩上他的脚背才勉强够得着那滚热的欲望。膝盖发抖，眼角渗出热泪来，他一只手扶住冰箱，一只手搂住你的腰，他还在贪得无厌的索要，从后面，从你朝他打开的双腿间。他必须从你身上索取那泉水，一次又一次，不知道多少次了，腿间是他，坚硬涨大，横冲直撞，不计后果，松垮的内衣和你柔软胸乳之间是他，捏住莓果色的尖端，耳边也是他，宝贝儿，小女孩儿，他喜欢用法语喊你。

第几次了？你不知道第几次了。内裤卡在膝间，不知道接住多少滴流淌下来的汁液，那些来源可疑的液滴分成两半，透明那一半是你的，浑浊白色那一半是他的。你们沉湎，坠入其中，被大网罩住，无处可逃。

任何地方，任何时间，只要你们想。午后的客厅沙发，你被他抱在腿上，掀起前胸的衣服吸吮舔咬，你夹紧他的腰，脚边还有摇滚乐杂志和精装书。深夜浴缸里，你伏在他胸膛上合上眼睛，长发像浮萍般漂浮，遮住水底的漩涡。剧院包间灯光昏暗，你往他大腿上坐，他把手伸进你裙底。宾馆床上你骑上他的腰，被腿间竖起突兀的炙热欲望顶得刺激又兴奋，会议室里他按住你的后背，胸脯压住基地的分层平面图，军裤底下隆起，职业裙底下除了肉体空无一物。

没有具体原因，你们苦修得太久，相遇得太迟。夜里他拥抱你，你在他耳边轻轻念十四行诗，他就笑，说太肉麻了。你就抱紧他在薄被底下肌理分明的腰，把脸颊贴在他胸膛上。你们洗过澡了，奥利弗身上有你买来的沐浴露的香味。

云收雨歇，兽类开始在黑夜中温存。他笑着说好，低头吻了你的眉心。

然后你说。

骑士啊，是什么苦恼你，  
独自沮丧地游荡？  
湖中的芦苇已经枯了，  
也没有鸟儿歌唱。

我在草坪上遇见了一个妖女，  
她美似天仙。  
她用了一篇奇异的话，  
说她是真心爱我。

我被她迷得睡着了，  
啊，做了个惊心的噩梦  
我看见国王和王子  
也在那妖女的洞中。

还有无数的骑士，  
都苍白得像是骷髅；  
他们叫道：  
无情的妖女已把你作了俘囚。

 

奥利弗听着，直到你声音止息。他的恋人在他臂弯里进入安详的沉睡，呼吸平缓，可能还会得到一个恬静的梦。

骑士和妖女都睡了。他心想，这无伤大雅，毕竟他们同为俘囚。


End file.
